


Belle Of The Ball

by Spnislife666



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blood Kink, Blood Play, Fingering, M/M, Top!Frank, Vampire!Frank, bottom!Gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnislife666/pseuds/Spnislife666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard Way is forced to attend a ball to find a wife but ends up meeting Frank Iero. But Frank isn't all that he seems...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belle Of The Ball

Gerard sure as hell didn't want to go to this stupid ball. He thought the whole tradition was outdated, showy and totally lame. If course, he didn't actually have a say in the matter, he was forced to go in the hope of finding a good match for marriage. His parents weren't the richest of people and Gerard needed to marry well so that his family could survive. Gerard didn't have much faith though, a boy like him didn't have great prospects and even though many eligible girls would be there, they would be attracted to the wealthier boys. 

And to make things seem even more unfair, Gerard's brother was going too, his better looking, charming brother who would probably steal away any girl that looked twice at Gerard. To say that they didn't get on would be an understatement. Once Mikey even threw Gerard's cat out of the window and Gerard had cried for two days straight. Since then, things hadn't been easy between the two brothers. 

Gerard's mother came and harassed him to get ready for the ball, forcing Gerard into tight black pants, a black shirt and a black waistcoat. At least he'd been able to stay true to himself in terms of colour choice. A carriage came for them soon after and the brothers climbed inside, setting off for the castle. The ball was being held at Iero Hall, a huge castle on the hill. Everyone wanted to get an invite to the ball because it was rare for Iero Hall to be open, with the family preferring to stay within the walls of their castle. No one knew why the family were so secretive, but Gerard knew that they had a son who was of marrying age, meaning that many girls would be fawning over him. Gerard pictured him as a pompous twat, stuck up and rude, not the kind of person that Gerard wanted to meet. He seemed to be more Mikey's type. 

They arrived at Iero Hall and walked down a long carpet, leading them into the main hall. They were announced to the room and everyone watched as they walked down the marble staircase. Gerard watched with amusement as girls smiled politely at him, their eyes then traveling to Mikey, who made them grin even wider and blush. Gerard rolled his eyes, not looking forward to the evening ahead. 

Gerard mingled awkwardly, talking to a few people that he knew already, and being introduced to new people. He met a few nice girls but no one who caught his eye particularly and he found himself standing in a corner soon. Gerard preferred to watch others in their social interactions, interested in the way people flirted and talked, rather than having his own conversations. His trance was broken by the sound of a door closing nearby, and Gerard turned to look. A young man had emerged from a door in the wall that Gerard hadn't noticed before and he was standing at the edge of the room too. 

He had short, dark hair, unusual facial piercings and was dressed in all black. He glanced up at Gerard as though he knew that someone was staring at him, and Gerard was shocked by his eyes. The dark circles underneath made his face look even paler, but his eyes were the most vibrant shade of red. Maybe he had got it wrong, thinking that this was a costume ball. Whatever the reason, Gerard was intrigued by this man for the first time that evening. And now he was very aware that he was staring. 

A girl approached Gerard, asking to dance and drawing his attention away for a minute but Gerard shrugged her off, returning to stare at the dark stranger across the room. They noticed Gerard watching and tilted their head to the side, sniffing and then smiling a little. Gerard watched with fascination, completely immersed in this man and his strange behaviour. The man was yet to talk to anyone, he just looked around the hall, studying each person for a moment before moving on. 

Gerard was unable to tear his eyes away from this man's face, it was just so perfect looking, the pale skin and bone structure was mesmerising. Gerard tried to breathe steadily but couldn't deny that his heart rate began to climb as the man's eyes rested on him. The man gazed back at him, smiling gently to himself and not moving. Slowly, the stranger walked around the edge of the hall, moving closer to Gerard. Gerard felt as though the whole room was silent and it was just the two of them, performing their own dance. Gerard's breath hitched in his throat as the man walked up to him, stopping a short distance away.

"Hello", the man said, his voice low and scratchy, more perfect than Gerard had expected.

"Hello", Gerard breathed, unable to look away. 

"What's your name?", the stranger asked after a minute, tilting his head again. 

"Um, Gerard Way", Gerard blinked, forgetting about the other people in the room. The man hummed as though he was carefully considering this fact before speaking again.

"My name is Frank Iero", he said, a smile reaching the corners of his mouth.

"Iero? As in Iero Hall?", Gerard frowned, licking his lips nervously. 

"The one and only", Frank raised his eyebrows. He inhaled deeply, closing his eyes.

"Nice to meet you", Gerard muttered, thoughts distracted by his face. 

"Oh, it's my pleasure", Frank replied, his strange coloured eyes sparkling. They looked so real that Gerard began to stare even more. Frank stared back, holding Gerard's gaze as if he was waiting for Gerard to make a move. 

"Those look so real...", Gerard considered out loud.

"But...?", Frank smiled pleasantly.

"But, they can't be. I mean... No one has eyes that colour naturally", Gerard frowned.

"No one you've met", Frank corrected. 

"Yes", Gerard agreed, finally breaking his eyes away from Frank. 

Across the hall he could see Mikey flirting with three girls at the same time, clearly leading all of them on with no real investment. Gerard sighed, rolling his eyes in Mikey's direction, disapproving of his behaviour. Almost immediately, Gerard's thoughts returned to the man beside him as though Frank was invading his mind. Gerard couldn't quite put his finger on what it was, but something about Frank made Gerard impossibly and undeniably attracted to him. He didn't understand it because even though Gerard considered himself flexible, he didn't often act on his attractions, but there was that something about Frank that made him want to. He was simply drawn to Frank without reason and there was nothing he could do to stop that. Gerard only hoped that Frank understood his feelings and maybe even felt the same way, because Gerard was craving something unexplainable. Little did he know, Frank was also craving something that Gerard could give him, but it wasn't just a feeling, it took a physical form.

"Are you enjoying your party?", Gerard asked politely, itching to hear Frank's voice again. 

"Enjoyment isn't what I'd call it. But whilst I don't enjoy the party, I enjoy the fact that people don't know who I am. I enjoy watching people and I'm enjoying the company for the moment", Frank replied carefully, sending Gerard a smile at the end. 

"I didn't know who you were," Gerard admitted. "How do people not know you?"

"I keep to myself. As does my family", Frank laughed slightly as if there was a private joke at Gerard was missing. Not that Gerard minded, he was amazed that Frank was still talking to him. 

"Oh. Then why are you holding a ball?", Gerard mused, curious about Frank's oh-so-secret life. 

"My parents wish for me to marry. It wasn't my idea, but I don't mind so much anymore", Frank returned to look intensely at Gerard. 

"Then why are you talking to me? Shouldn't you be trying to find a wife?", Gerard said almost bitterly. 

"Because I like you. You caught my attention. And, besides, you smell delicious", Frank inhaled again, smiling to himself.

"Oh, thank you...?", Gerard felt butterflies erupt in his stomach, Frank's behaviour making him a little nervous. His heart fluttered and blood rose in his cheeks. 

"Follow me", Frank said suddenly, his red eyes burning into Gerard. He turned and walked quickly towards the door at the edge of the room, turning to check that Gerard was following. Gerard hurried after him, catching up with Frank as he disappeared through the door. 

"Frank?", Gerard said quietly, unable to see anything in the darkness. A cold hand reached out and grabbed Gerard's hand, leading him down a passage, Gerard stumbling blindly behind. "Where are we going?"

Frank didn't reply, he just pulled Gerard along with him. A few minutes later a door opened in front of them and Gerard could see again. He had been led to what looked like living quarters, a large bed dominating the room with furniture littering the huge space. Frank stood in front of him, his eyes growing darker as he looked hungrily at Gerard. 

"Frank? Do you live down here?", Gerard asked, squinting in the dim light. 

"Yes. I like the dark", Frank sniffed, biting his lip to hold back a groan. He couldn't help himself, Gerard smelt so good and he hadn't fed in a week. 

"Oh. Why did you bring me down here?", Gerard asked anxiously. 

"You're not stupid, Gerard. I know that you've noticed some things about me that aren't exactly... Normal", Frank raised an eyebrow. 

"I suppose. What... What are you?", Gerard whispered, growing increasingly nervous. Unfortunately, this made his blood pump faster around his frail little body and Frank could practically taste him. 

"I think you know", Frank smiled. 

"You're... Not human. Are you a blood-drinker?", Gerard bit his lip, drawing the blood to the surface. 

"Yes. And you're not helping right now", Frank huffed, desperately trying to control himself. 

"I'm sorry... How?", Gerard swallowed, aware of how dangerous Frank was. 

"You smell so mouthwatering. I can hear your poor little heart beating so fast, the blood rushing around your body, heat radiating off of you. It's... Distracting", Frank explained. 

"Are you going to kill me?", Gerard breathed, fear rising through him. 

"No, my love. That would be such a waste", Frank laughed. "I want you."

"In what way?", Gerard didn't feel any more relaxed. 

"In every way possible. I want to take something from you, but I want to give you something too", Frank stared lustily at Gerard. 

"What do you want?", Gerard asked. 

"I want to take some of your blood. Not a lot, just a taste", Frank said calmly. "And in return, I'll give you unimaginable pleasure."

"How can you do that?", Gerard blushed, making him more tempting to Frank. 

"Vampires like myself have certain... Powers. The human body reacts strongly to us, everything is much more intense than with another human. Especially sex", Frank grinned. 

"Sex?", Gerard could feel his face heating up at the mere thought of sex with Frank. "Like, now?"

"If you give your consent. A vampire can't take blood unless they have permission", Frank rolled his eyes as though he wished he could just bite Gerard. 

"Um, okay, yes then. Yes, I give my permission", Gerard nodded. "Just don't drain me of blood."

"I wouldn't dream of it", Frank smirked, prowling slowly towards Gerard. Gerard laughed shakily, trying to prepare himself for what was about to happen. He wasn't sure why he'd even said that Frank could drink his blood but Gerard was curious and bored with his own life. Maybe Frank could give him something more exciting than reality. 

Frank pushed his body up against Gerard, pressing his face into Gerard's warm neck, inhaling sweat and blood. Gerard gasped as Frank scraped his teeth across Gerard's skin, not breaking the surface, just putting gentle pressure on him. Frank shoved Gerard onto the bed, tearing roughly at his clothes, needing to reach the skin underneath. He removed both of their clothes easily, stroking his hands over Gerard soft skin, making Gerard gasp. Frank's hands were so cold against him, trailing icy patterns over his body and squeezing his flesh. 

Gerard was expecting Frank to go straight for the kill - though hopefully not literally - and bite him, but Frank licked at his neck, kissing him instead. Gerard could feel Frank getting hard against him, pressing against his thigh and making Gerard even more turned on. He shuddered as Frank slid a hand down his body, avoiding his cock but going lower to circle his rim. Frank continued to kiss up Gerard's neck, moving to his jaw and nipping at his ear, whilst gently pushing at Gerard's hole. Gerard whimpered as Frank slid his finger inside, the coldness seeping through Gerard as Frank entered him. 

Gerard bucked his hips as Frank's finger reached deep inside his body, a moan escaping his mouth. Frank looked down at Gerard intensely, his red eyes practically glowing with want as he began to pull Gerard apart. He shoved another finger in beside the first, stretching Gerard wider. Gerard's legs were shaking, with fear or lust, he didn't know. He felt trapped beneath Frank but in the best way, as though he couldn't move or escape, but he didn't want to. Gerard felt so hard and horny and if Frank didn't do something else, he might just explode. He was so worked up that he'd almost forgotten that Frank was going to drink his blood. 

Frank could feel Gerard's heart pulsing against his chest, he licked at Gerard's skin, tasting sweat and the soft surface looked so easy to bite into. He swallowed hard, attempting to hide the fact that he was salivating for this boy's blood as he kissed across Gerard's cheek. Gerard was so beautiful as he came undone under Frank, his body becoming loose and malleable, easy to control. Frank pulled his fingers out of Gerard, making him whine, and pushed Gerard down the bed. Frank admired the way that Gerard's adam's apple bobbed in his throat and reached down to suck on the skin there. 

"Please, fuck... Frank, I can't", Gerard groaned, his hips twitching and fucking at empty space, begging for Frank to get inside him. He longed for that pressure of Frank filling him up and the pleasure that came with it. 

"Shh, I've got you, my love", Frank soothed, positioning himself so that he was lined up with Gerard's hole. 

Frank pushed inside, watching as each inch of his cock disappeared inside Gerard's ass. Gerard moaned and bit his lip, actually drawing blood this time and Frank couldn't control himself any longer. He fucked into Gerard, holding his hip and shoulder in his cold hands, whilst leaning down and sucking on his neck. Gerard wrapped his legs around Franks waist, pulling him closer, and Frank could feel his fangs growing in his mouth. Gerard tilted his neck to the side almost like an invitation and Frank bit down, feeling his fangs cut through Gerard's flesh. Gerard yelled out, a sharp pain in his neck as Frank sucked, drinking down Gerard's wet, hot blood. 

Gerard's body jolted as Frank shoved into him faster and harder, the taste of Gerard spurring him on. Gerard felt so overwhelmed, pleasure coursing through his veins as Frank shoved repeatedly against his prostate. Frank pulled away from Gerard's neck, exercising some self control and Gerard could feel a little blood dripping down his chest. Frank pushed into Gerard and came inside him, his mouth hanging open so that Gerard could see his fangs. Sliding his hands down Gerard's trembling body, Frank stroked Gerard's cock, pulling him over the edge into unbelievable bliss. 

Frank pulled out of Gerard, his cum seeping down Gerard's thighs and onto the sheets which were wet with blood and cum and sweat. Gerard closed his eyes, recovering from the mind blowing pleasure that Frank had given him, feeling drained of energy. Frank licked over the bite marks on Gerard's neck, sealing them up and cleaning the blood from around the wounds. Frank placed careful kisses against Gerard's face, peppering his forehead and cheeks as Gerard smiled lazily.

"How was that, my love?", Frank asked softly. He felt complete again having fed from a human. 

"Mm, good", Gerard whispered, opening his eyes to look at Frank. Frank's eyes were now a much darker colour, verging on black, appearing more normal than the red before. 

"I hope I didn't hurt you too much", Frank said, pulling Gerard towards him so that his head was resting on Frank's chest.

"No, it stung a little at first but then... I liked it", Gerard admitted, blushing at the thought. 

"Don't be embarrassed, that's okay", Frank smiled. "Would you like to return to the party?"

"Can I stay? Just for a little bit", Gerard yawned, stretching out on the bed and curling up next to Frank. 

"Of course", Frank whispered, stroking Gerard's hair. "Stay as long as you want."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked this one, I enjoyed writing it! 
> 
> Also, does anyone have any teacher frerard recommendations that have a happy ending? I've been craving one for ages. 
> 
> Plus, as a general question, do you prefer Teacher!Gerard or Priest!Gerard? And why? 
> 
> I hope you all have a good day and leave kudos/comments if you enjoyed this!


End file.
